The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is believed that deceleration training can help improve a golfer's swing by increasing the strength and velocity of the swing. Deceleration training typically involves swinging a practice club that is heavier than the golfer's game club is, similarly to how a baseball player often places a weight on his bat while warming up. Deceleration training may be useful for loosening the muscles and preparing them for increased force at an increased speed, which may enable those muscles to respond with a more forcible and faster impact immediately after. The greater the net speed and net force of the swing, the farther the ball can travel.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.